La Scribe et l'Exilé
by Ever-Lyo
Summary: Il y eut avant, et un après cette nuit, à la Cloche. Il y eut leurs tentatives gauches de séduction, puis les ragots des Hérauts qui n'en revenaient pas. Oui mais cette nuit, où tout a changé? Les rôles se sont inversés, découvrons-le ensemble voulez-vous?


**Bonsoir** aux quelques rares lecteurs de la saga des Hérauts de Valdemar qui connaissent ce fandom assez confidentiel, puisqu'il ne comporte que 4 autres fanfictions en français.  
Je publie ce soir un petit OS M sans prétention, mais que me taraudait vraiment. La première nuit d'Alberich et Myste, survolée dans « **La vaillance de l'Exilé** ». Je l'ai imaginée, j'ai eu envie de l'écrire, et la voilà ! C'est un couple qui me touche vraiment, et j'espère que vous apprécierez. Je vous souhaite un bon moment de lecture !

.

* * *

**La Scribe et l'Exilé**

* * *

.

_« Bonne soirée mon Elu... »  
_  
Sur cet encouragement, Alberich sentit que Kantor se retirait de son esprit, certainement pendant quelques heures. C'était tout aussi bien que son Compagnon se coupe volontairement de lui, car le maître d'arme sentait qu'il aurait peu de maîtrise de son esprit dans les heures à venir.  
Le défi, maintenant, c'était de traverser la salle principale de la _Cloche_ sans avoir l'air d'un idiot, et donc, sans trébucher sur ses propres pieds. C'était quelque chose, tout de même, d'être capable de se glisser dans la peau de n'importe quel personnage pour les besoins de son rôle d'espion, mais d'être un abominable maladroit quand il s'agissait de Myste.  
D'un air qu'il espérait naturel, il salua le patron de la_ Cloche_ – qui ne posait jamais de question brave homme ! – et entreprit de monter les escaliers qui menaient à la chambre de sa consœur.  
Sa consœur en petite tenue.  
Il dû arrêter son ascension quelques secondes pour essayer de retrouver son calme. Il se concentra sur sa respiration, mais peine perdue. Il reprit son avancée et après une légère hésitation, toqua à la porte de la minuscule chambre de Myste. Immédiatement, celle-ci lui ouvrit, une moue boudeuse et mutine sur le visage.

- Tu en as mis du temps...

Elle tendit le bras pour l'attraper par sa tenue blanche. Plus que l'attraper, elle l'agrippa de toute ses forces, qui n'étaient pas bien grandes mais auxquelles il succomba volontiers. Alors, elle se colla à lui, la main droite sur son torse, le visage à un minuscule centimètre du sien.

- Tu m'en vois navré, répondit-il à son reproche d'une voix enrouée.

Sentir son corps contre le sien affolait ses sens plus qu'il ne le pensait possible. Il était tendu, aussi raide qu'une planche de bois – et de partout, cela allait de soi. C'en était presque douloureux. Il ne savait quoi dire, ou quoi faire. Il n'en avait aucune idée !  
Fort heureusement, Myste était du genre à prendre les décisions pour deux quand la situation l'exigeait, et très lentement, elle posa ses lèvres contre les siennes.  
C'était... indescriptible. Depuis combien de temps rêvait-il de cette caresse sans oser aller au bout même de ses pensées ?! Alors échanger réellement ce baiser était au-delà... il ne savait de quoi, mais bien au-delà. Tellement que cela le figeait encore plus.  
La petite main gauche de Myste caressa sa joue pour le sortir de sa transe :

- Alberich ?

Sa partenaire sourit devant son air interdit et gloussa. Mais ce gloussement n'était pas ridicule, ou insupportable, comme ceux des groupies de Norris. Il était... il était elle, et en tant que telle, l'excitait encore plus. Tout ce qu'elle faisait l'excitait. Un simple mouvement, un battement de cil... Comment des hommes avaient pu lui préférer sa meilleure amie, jadis ? Comment Norris pouvait ne pas voir quelle merveille il avait sous les yeux tous les jours ?!  
Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas lui dire de telles choses. Si tant est qu'il puisse un jour retrouver la parole d'ailleurs.

- Nous y voilà enfin. Je suis donc la grande championne ! déclara Myste.  
- Championne ? demanda-t-il en croassant plus qu'en articulant.

Tout en lui répondant, elle fit courir sa main droite le long de son torse, puis sur sa cuisse :

- Celle qui réduit le grand maître d'arme de Valdemar au silence...  
- Oh Myste, un peu trop prétentieuse tu es...  
- ... à sa merci !

Et elle ponctua sa remarque en remontant sa main directement sur son entrejambe, sans même qu'il se soit préparé à ce contact. Il faillit venir directement dans ses chausses, comme un adolescent à peine pubère, et entre ses mains, c'est ce qu'il était. Un gamin à sa merci. Elle avait raison.  
Alberich sursauta et un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il essaya de parler, mais il n'arriva qu'à balbutier des sons incohérents.  
Cette fois-ci, Myste éclata franchement de rire, puis ronronna :

- Je t'effraie ?  
- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?  
- Parce que ça se voit. Parce que tu n'oses pas me toucher.

Elle attrapa sa main et la posa contre sa hanche. Presque immédiatement, Alberich jura.

- Plait-il ? Je peux avoir une traduction ? Ce n'était ni du Valdemaran, ni du Karsite... réagit la Héraut Chroniqueur.  
- Myste... Fous sont les hommes qui ne te voient pas comme je te vois moi. Folle tu es de te dénigrer ainsi. De te traiter de petite bonne femme potelée transparente. Tu es... parfaite...

Il avait dit ça presque avec dévotion. Elle était petite, juste assez pour qu'il puisse la protéger de son corps. Elle était pulpeuse, juste ce qu'il fallait pour que ses courbes remplissent ses mains. Elle était faite pour lui.  
Elle rougit légèrement, visiblement touchée par sa déclaration. De nouveau, elle l'embrassa et entreprit de défaire son uniforme blanc, les doigts moins assurés qu'auparavant. La patience n'étant pas une qualité qu'elle possédait en assez grande quantité pour cumuler sa mission de scribe infiltrée chez Norris _et _son très prochain rôle d'amante, elle finit par donner des coups secs sur la tenue immaculée et quelques boutons sautèrent.

- Pas très content sera celui qui devra recoudre tout ça.  
- Je m'en moque, de toute façon tu ne mets jamais cet uniforme. Que je le transforme en lambeaux n'a donc que peu de conséquence ! Et puis toute cette tenue est d'un compliqué !

Cependant, Alberich se retrouva rapidement torse-nu. Myste, avec douceur, passa ses doigts le long de ses nombreuses cicatrices. Sa fuite de Karse était lointaine, mais avait laissé ses traces. La jeune femme ne commenta pas ce qu'elle vit, continuant ses caresses très lentement. Alberich était quant à lui figé. Par les sensations, tout d'abord, puis la reconnaissance. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui, de son visage, de son aspect. La chroniqueuse qu'elle était lisait avec passion son histoire à travers ses cicatrices.  
Le premier geste qu'il fit de lui même fut de caresser ses cheveux, puis d'enlever ses épaisses lunettes qu'il posa sur une commode. Il ne voulait pas les casser. Myste cligna des yeux en se plaignant :

- Mais je ne vais plus rien voir !

Alberich s'enhardit en répliquant :

- Certains disent que supprimer un sens les autres décuple.

Celle-ci eut un sourire plein de promesse et badina :

- Ah oui ? Alors prouve-le-moi...

Il ne demandait que ça ! La voir, dans cette chambre, uniquement vêtue d'une tunique de nuit légère, attendant ses caresses, cela le rendait fou de désir. Mais qu'était-il sensé faire ? Il ne bougea pas, les bras le long du corps, désespérément inertes.  
Myste plissa les yeux, songeuse, puis demanda prudemment :

- Alberich... As-tu déjà.. ?  
- Oui, grogna celui-ci, mais pas...

Comment lui expliquer que les seules femmes avec qui il avait couché étaient des prostituées Karsites ? Et encore, cela datait de si longtemps, et c'était arrivé si peu ! La première fois, en tant que Cadet de la Garde du Soleil, pour être déniaisé, selon les termes employés. Il avait été terrifié, et en gardait peu de souvenirs. Les quelques fois suivantes avaient suivi le même schéma. Il avait accompagné d'autres soldats, ceux-ci l'ayant entraîné avec eux, et pour ne pas perdre la face et passer pour un pleutre, il l'avait fait. Il avait trouvé ça agréable, sans plus. Et cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce soir.  
Ce soir, il voulait faire l'amour à Myste. Et ça, il ne l'avait encore jamais fait.  
Comme il était vraiment impossible de lui raconter ça, il ouvrit légèrement son esprit vers le sien et partagea avec elle de très brefs souvenirs assez neutres, mais qu'elle comprit.

- Oh...

Un nouveau sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Alors ce soir Alberich, c'est à moi d'être ton instructeur. Tu m'as appris à faire la guerre. Je vais t'apprendre à faire l'amour.

Alberich déglutit bruyamment, et se laissa pousser vers le lit, s'y laissant tomber, hypnotisé par la vision de sa compagne qui prenait les choses en main, dans tous les sens du terme. Elle s'assit à califourchon sur lui, attrapa ses mains qu'elle fit alors passer sous sa longue chemise pour les poser sur ses hanches. La sensation de sa peau contre la sienne... Son coeur battait plus vite qu'il n'avait jamais battu, et gagné par un excès d'impatience, il lui ôta sa tunique pour découvrir qu'elle était entièrement nue en dessous. Il haussa les sourcils, et Myste eut un léger rire :

- Je joue mon rôle d'espion jusqu'au bout. Il fallait vraiment que j'ai l'air de m'apprêter à me coucher. Je m'en félicite d'ailleurs !  
- Sage idée...

Il reposa ses mains sur ses hanches puis les remonta lentement, et ses pouces rencontrèrent sa poitrine généreuse, un peu tombante, aux mamelons larges qui pointaient vers lui. Il les caressa très doucement et cela arracha à Myste un gémissement terriblement excitant. Il était vraiment trop serré dans ses chausses, ce qu'elle sentit et encouragea en bougeant légèrement le bassin contre lui. Ce fut à son tour dé gémir :

- _Myste_...  
- Oui ? demanda-t-elle avec une innocence feinte.  
- Myste ne fais pas ça...  
- Pourquoi ? continua-t-elle sur le même ton.  
- Parce que je vais perdre les pédales...  
- J'aimerai beaucoup voir ça alors. Le _terrible_ Maître d'Arme, perdant son précieux contrôle...

Elle posa ses mains contre les siennes, les remontant entièrement sur sa poitrine, guidant ses caresses, la respiration saccadée. Il gronda, faussement menaçant, et cela la fit rire. Alors il plongea son visage entre ses seins pour les embrasser. Son gloussement mourut dans sa gorge pour se transformer en soupirs lascifs. Il aurait pu continuer des heures à caresser, embrasser, mordiller sa poitrine, l'écoutant prendre du plaisir, déterminant aux modulations de ses gémissements quelles caresses faisaient le plus d'effets.

- Tu étais un bon soldat, gémit-elle, je savais que tu serais un bon élève...  
- Consciencieux j'ai toujours été.  
- J'aime cette qualité.

Il se risqua alors à descendre une de ses mains vers son sexe. Il était trempé, et il n'eut aucun mal à glisser sa main entre leurs deux corps pour la caresser maladroitement. Gémissant plus fort, Myste souleva légèrement les hanches pour lui faciliter les choses et l'embrassa en introduisant sa langue dans sa bouche, étouffant ses cris contre ses lèvres. Doucement, sa main rejoignit la sienne pour guider ses doigts vers une zone plus sensible que les autres. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'Alberich conclut quand le plaisir lui fit presque mordre sa langue. Après quelques minutes seulement, il la sentit se tendre, puis trembler presque convulsivement. Les mains tremblantes, elle l'obligea à retirer les siennes.

- Je t'ai fait mal ?  
- Oh non Alberich, c'est même tout le contraire mais... Bon sang, laisse-moi le temps de reprendre mes esprits...

Une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrait son corps pulpeux et il eut peur qu'elle attrape froid. Quelques secondes lui suffirent pour retrouver un souffle plus régulier et elle se leva.

- Tu es vraiment un bon élève Alberich. Mais c'est à moi maintenant de te montrer ce que je sais faire...

Ces mots, le ton mutin employé, son corps, il dut se faire violence pour ne pas se lever à son tour et la coller contre le mur pour la pénétrer. Il la regarda se mettre à genoux et délacer lentement ses bottes avec application. Puis elle le força à se lever, défit la ceinture de son pantalon qu'elle lui baissa brutalement, sous-vêtement compris. Elle pencha la tête et plissa les yeux, essayant de l'observer en détail, chose difficile sans ses lunettes. Mais ce qu'elle vit sembla lui plaire. Les paumes glacées, le sexe dressé, Alberich se tenait face à elle, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle avait en tête, mais impatient. De ses mains, elle le poussa de nouveau sur le lit, le faisant s'allonger sur le dos. Elle le rejoignit, se plaçant au-dessus de lui, et l'embrassa tout en parcourant son corps de ses petites mains avides. Alberich avait du mal à se concentrer sur ses baisers et sur ses caresses en même temps, et quand ses doigts froids s'enroulèrent autour de son sexe, il décida que cela n'avait aucune importance. Lentement, elle entama des mouvements de va-et-vient, réchauffant sa peau à son contact. Il n'eut même pas le temps de chercher à mettre un nom sur la déferlante de sensations qui l'étreignait car ses lèvres rejoignirent brutalement ses mains, qu'elles remplacèrent. Il manqua venir directement dans sa bouche et gémit son prénom en s'agrippant aux draps. Sa bouche était chaude, humide, et il ne pensait pas être capable de supporter autant de plaisir trop longtemps.

- _Myste_...

Lui caressant les cheveux, il lui fit lever le visage vers lui, et elle cligna des yeux pour l'observer, délaissant son sexe. Sans ses lèvres autour, il eut brusquement froid. Et la différence brutale de température était presque agréable.

- Oui ?  
- Pas longtemps je ne tiendrai comme ça. Tu es...  
- Je suis ?  
- Les mots je ne trouve pas.  
- Très bien...

Elle prit appui sur ses genoux, l'un deux glissa, et elle manqua de s'étaler de tout son long contre lui. Sa maladresse légendaire lui arracha un léger rire un peu moqueur. Elle retrouva son équilibre en susurrant :

- On ne se moque pas élève Alberich, ce n'est pas bien...

Lentement, elle remonta son corps, peau contre peau, et colla son sexe au sien alors qu'elle l'embrassait avec avidité. Puis elle se plaça presque en position assise, et souleva ses hanches pour se placer exactement au-dessus de lui, le faisant attendre en ne poussant pas l'exploration plus loin.

- Je pourrais être tenté de me venger...  
- Ça m'étonnerait...

Et Alberich conclut sa réponse en attrapant ses hanches pour l'empêcher de s'échapper. Myste étant une prisonnière consentante, elle eut un sourire gourmand et capitula avec joie :

- Bien...

Alors, lentement, en s'aidant de sa main, elle fit descendre son corps et il la pénétra. Totalement empalée sur lui, elle bougea très légèrement les hanches en soufflant :

- _Ah_... Doucement... Moi aussi cela fait bien longtemps...

Mais il n'eut rien d'autre à faire que la regarder poser ses mains contre son torse et commencer à soulever son corps puis le descendre un peu plus rapidement.  
A la faible lumière de ses expériences tarifées passées, ce qu'il vivait à cet instant n'avait rien à voir. Les sensations étaient inexprimables.  
Tout d'abord physiquement. Aucune femme avec qui il avait couché n'avait été si étroite, ce qui était évident, étant donné leur profession. Mais alors, il n'avait jamais vraiment su ce qu'on pouvait ressentir avec une femme comme Myste, il ne s'était jamais dit que les choses puissent être différentes, et quelles différences ! C'était le jour et la nuit !  
Et psychiquement, au-delà du plaisir de faire l'amour à la femme qu'il aimait, l'expérience fut magnifiée quand Myste lui ouvrit son esprit et partagea sans retenue avec lui ses sensations.  
Alberich dut faire appel à toute sa rigueur et discipline de soldat pour ne pas craquer au bout de quelques minutes, pour faire durer cette étreinte aussi longtemps que possible. Incapable de continuer dans cette position, avec Myste qui ondulait sur lui, il l'arrêta de ses mains et avec une souplesse qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, il la fit passer sous lui pour prendre le contrôle des évènements.  
Il ne sut pas vraiment combien de temps ils firent l'amour, car le temps s'arrêta. Il n'y avait qu'eux, leur plaisir, et les choses aussi futiles que les minutes qui s'écoulaient n'avaient pas leur place dans leur étreinte. Il y avait lui, couvert de sueur, elle, décoiffée, haletante, qui lui mordait parfois l'épaule, le bruit des ressorts du lit de mauvaise qualité qui avaient du mal à résister à leur passion, leurs soupirs, leurs prénoms murmurés comme autant de prières. Et enfin, sa jouissance à lui, tellement intense qu'il mit un temps infini à retrouver ses esprits.  
Il resta en elle, soutenant son corps sur un de ses coudes afin de ne pas l'écraser de tout son poids, et caressa son visage, ses épaules, sa poitrine, gravant dans sa peau les courbes de cette femme fabuleuse dont il était éperdument amoureux.  
Ils finirent par se lever, à regret, afin de retourner discrètement dans leurs quartiers respectifs, à la faveur des ombres de la nuit.  
Mais plus rien ne serait jamais pareil.

.

* * *

_Et voilà, à partir de maintenant, l'histoire de nos deux tourtereaux reprends son cours. J'espère que vous avez aimé lire cet OS, et si le coeur vous en dit, laissez-moi _**une review !**


End file.
